Don't Push Me
by Tekko
Summary: He just needs time to adjust, is all - we were meant to be together. -AU, Axel's POV, non-con, lemon-


**Author's Note:** So, I have nooooooooo idea where this came from x.o Actually, I do - it's inspired by a song called "Don't Push Me" by _Sphera._ I couldn't find lyrics anywhere but if enough people are interested I could upload it onto my profile page for the checkin' of the out :3

This started out as a flicker in my head, then as a full-blown fic, though when I actually got around to writing it this is what came out o_o;;

**Summery:**Roxas is part of an no-name band that has at least one dedicated fan.

**Warnings:** Non-con, kidnapping (though not detailed) and a rather twisted Axel? D:

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine (and thanks the world they aren't…)

-----------------

It was love at first sight.

I felt it in my bones, the moment I saw him on stage in that small, smoky club. Spiked blond hair and electric blue eyes burning into mine as he stood growling into the microphone, singing his heart out. No one else understood but I did - he was singing for _us._

_I'm about to loose control_

_I don't have to play - _

_No more!_

_I- don't need your help!_

_Back off-_

_Don't push me!_

An up-and-coming band they were and here the star - my _life_ - was giving his all and getting little more than glances in return. It didn't matter; I got the message loud and clear.

We were meant to be together.

Even now, as he trembles underneath me, I can see the love in his eyes under the tears. He's tied down and fought quite a bit but I figure - he needs time to adjust, right? It's a change, going from being alone all your life to finding your soul mate.

He just needs time.

As much as he fights me his body can't deny what it wants. Just a few strokes up his chest, a bite to the neck and a firm squeeze to his need and my blond bombshell is shuddering, growing hard underneath my fingertips. Even as a choked "Noo.." falls from his lips his hips arch towards me as I trail kisses down his chest and stomach, kissing the swollen head of his need before running my tongue along the underside from base to tip.

It's always this way with him and I don't like to get rough, but - he just needs to get used to us being together, you see. Just needs to realize that he _loves_ me and that _I love him_ more than I can express - more than eating. Breathing.

He just needs time.

The tears come the most when I'm stretching him, fingers pushing carefully inside to prepare for what's to come. Wouldn't you if you were with the love of your life, preparing to join as intimately as possible to bring your love the ultimate pleasure? They're beautiful falling from his eyes and I can't help but move over him and kiss them away, to look into the wavering pools of blue and lose myself in them as I add a second finger, then a third-

"F-fuck!"

Ah, there it is - the spot that makes him twitch and moan helplessly underneath me and it's all I can do to take the time to lubricate my dripping need, positioning myself between his thighs and pushing forward in one smooth, even movement. _God - _every time I enter him is like the first and I have to stop, shuddering, red hair sticking to my back and forehead. "You're beautiful," I hear myself say and then - oh _yes,_ then we're moving, one of my hands on his hip and the other on his thigh, holding his leg up to get in as deep as I can with each thrust.

Oh, the way he grips me - it's like he's _made_ for me, you know? I can feel each muscle twitch and flex and my heart's nearly ready to burst from the feel of him. Shifting the hand from his thigh I move my body fully over his form and brace my palm near his head, rolling my hips upwards as I do and oh _god - _everything goes so _tight_ and he's moaning so I do it again, and again, a-and he's rocking back against me, fingers digging hard into his palms and breath hitching with each thrust and-

Several strokes from the hand at his hip is all it takes to make him tense underneath me, shuddering harshly as he comes and god I'm not far behind, moaning "Roxas, _Roxas_," as I do so. Trembling it's all I can do to keep from falling on top of him, pulling out of sweet heaven before flopping down next to him.

Draping an arm across his stomach I nuzzle my face against his shoulder, smiling lazily. "I love you, Roxas."

I can feel him shift - or try to, and I feel bad for having to have him tied down as he is - and soon those beautiful baby blues are glaring into my own green orbs, cheeks tear-stained and face flushed.

"Fucking _die_ you _sick fuck!"_

Ah, Roxas. I can feel a grin spreading across my lips and I sigh, getting up to get a wet cloth to clean us up with. What I put up with for him, my soul mate.

He'll realize he loves me in time.

-----------------

**End Notes:** You came, you read - you'll review? Pretty please? D: To find out Roxas' POV, see "_Back Off,_" the brother fic to this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
